The Best Cover is No Cover
by WynnRose
Summary: Cammie is running. Running from lies. Running toward the truth. Or so she thinks. No one should be able to find her, but one boy does.


The Vatican is small, but big. Way big. Joe Solomon had failed here. The best spy I knew had failed. I was screwed. I stood no chance fleshing out the Circle in Italy. Of course, Mr. Solomon's business hadn't exactly been here to "flesh out the Circle". That was the only difference, well besides the fact that he was a thousand times better than me.

I felt my bag rub against my hip, a constant reminder of the notebook that lay within. My Father's notebook, the start of my mission. The thought of all he had done, risked, and all thoughts of failure left my mind. I was going to find my answers.

The Vatican did have one thing going for it. It was beautiful, the white buildings with gold accents. I hadn't seen much of the world, but I knew this had to be one of the most breath-taking sights there was.

Not a soul looked my way, I was invisible to all. It felt good to be the "Chameleon" again. To know no one was watching you, no one was protecting you; no one was getting hurt because of you. As I walked down the main lane, I blended; it's what I do best. Making sure my tail was clear I easily slipped into a compact side alley.

If I was correct (and I needed to be) this is where the Circle had been based nearly twenty-five years ago. When my father and Mr. Solomon had been my age. Around a tight bend was a small, frail-looking door.

Sliding Bex's favorite lock-pick out of my pocket I wanted to cry. Who knew what she was feeling? Who knew how worried she and Liz and Macy were? Did they think I abandoned them? These questions had troubled me since I had fled Gallagher Academy, fled my life. A week ago I told them that I loved them. I hoped they realized that I still did.

The pick quickly unlocked the door, or so I thought. The sound of the door slamming against the wall and the short scuffle of feet we're all I registered before I was locked in a steel embrace.

"Give me lights!" A man's voice sounded, a little bit too close to my ear. "Where are the bloody lights?" But I didn't wait for the lights. I slammed my foot down as hard as I could and at the same time reared my head back straight into my captor's nose. The arms lost their strength, grabbing hold of one I pushed back and sent the man sailing over my head and into a glass bookshelf. Taking a look at my attacker for the first time I gasped.

"Camm-" He started but I was out the door and down the alley before he could finish. _Agent Townsend? _How could-Why was-Really? I stopped running as the alley opened into the main drag. I slithered into the crowd praying that my chameleon-ness was still with me. I checked my tail like the paranoid spy I was.

Slipping into a nearby gift shop, I did something that a good pavement artist never does, I hid. Agent Townsend had been waiting in the Circle's former headquarters, waiting for someone or something. And I had just trigged his trap early. But if Townsend had been waiting…then there was someone here worth waiting for. Maybe I was closer than I thought.

But it no longer mattered how close I was, because I had just allowed myself to get made. I needed to leave Italy and quick. Pretty soon the full force of the agency would be on the Vatican and if I wanted to stay aloof I couldn't be here. A missing spy, or spy-in-training, was a big deal. And it was dealt with in a big way.

One hour later I was on a train headed for the Swiss Alps. I hoped were ever I ended up had really good chocolates and a lot less agents.

"Hello Gallagher Girl." That simple line sent a shiver down my spine. Zachery Goode. Zach had found me when I didn't want to be found.

Without turning I replied simply "Blackthrone Boy" My gaze remained on the passing scenery, which was a blur. I knew as soon as I looked at him I would melt. Which is not a good thing for a girl, let alone a spy girl to do.

"Not much to see out there,"

"Maybe, but it is still beautiful."

"I can think of something more beautiful to look at." He said I had to turn around. Zach was as handsome as ever, and I gasped a little at the white snow that lay in his hair, making him look like an angel. But if I knew one thing about Zachary Goode it is that he is no angel. No matter how well he might play the part. It was official I was melting.

His eyes, Oh gosh, his eyes…I stared, oblivious to the world around me. And that fact alone could get me killed. Especially under these circumstances.

His strong arms wrapped around me in a crushing embrace. It felt good. It felt right. And it actually pained me a little when he pulled away.

"I am not letting you leave me again Cammie." His deep, green eyes bored into mine. I felt like a puddle on the floor.

"I'm not going back Zach."

"Good, because neither am I" I didn't know how it happened exactly but my solo journey had just turned into a journey, with a boy, with Zach.

"Why? Why are you here Zach?" I asked. I mean don't get me wrong the girl side of me was totally excited that he would follow me around the world. But the spy side wanted to know how he could have tracked me down.

He smirked and I fought the itch to smack him. It was a losing battle. "Don't pretend you don't want me here, Gallagher Girl."

Queue the cockiness. Zach Goode style. If there was ever a boy/spy in training/unbelievably handsome guy that was cockier than Zach I'm almost positive the world would explode. I may just have to get Liz to look into that when I go back. _If _I go back.

"I need to do this alone. I am tired of all the half-truths and lies. I am finally going to figure this out. For _myself. _By_ myself_." I managed to mutter out, looking anywhere but his eyes.

"Cammie-" I cut him off he needed to hear this.

"Zach, if you're sticking around, and I mean _really_ sticking around-no just disappearing-then you have to understand this. I am sick of being "protected". You have to be honest; you have to talk to me. Period. No exceptions. Got it? If not you can hop of this train the way you got on." This time I stared at him, trying to convae how serious I really was.

"Even if I hoped of this train right now you don't think the CIA or more importantly your aunt would let me keep this-"He gestured in between us "a secret?" No of course they wouldn't Aunt Abby would torture Zach to get information on me, illegal or not.

"No, but by the time they get that information, no matter how quick you crack, it won't matter because I won't be anywhere near here." I stated plainly, it was the cold hard truth. "So, if you have a problem with the conditions leave."

"Fine, but you have to be just as honest with me." So Zach would stay. Yeah…this wasn't good, at least for any answer-finding purposes. "Starting with why you're on a train to nowhere" A smirk played at his lips.

Wonderful, just wonderful.


End file.
